The tool is designed to resolve, economically and practically, a problem often encountered in pizza places where the pizza, as in the case of giant pizzas, is served in pieces of the same size to several customers. These special pizzas are generally prepared with different seasonings and ingredients so that one pizza can be cut into pieces with different seasoning.
These giant pizzas are generally served in pieces so that each person can take the piece--without having to cut it--with the seasoning and in the size he or she prefers.
To date these pizzas have been cut by hand using a bread knife or a special tool consisting of a saw-tooth wheel sliding idly about a supporting rod at the end of a handle.
In any case, regardless of whether a bread knife or the above cutting wheel is used, in order to cut the pizza into pieces, it is necessary to make repeated diameter cuts which require some care if all the pieces are to be of the same size; it is evident that despite the experience or ability of the person who cuts the pieces, it is practically impossible for them to be of exactly the same size.